


Thoughts from the Higher Planes

by lillithtauri



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillithtauri/pseuds/lillithtauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone thinks about Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts from the Higher Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Many Thanks to Anne for her fast and gentle Beta and to Char and the others on the chat for their support and cheer-leading. Oh and all the remaining errors are mine and only mine.

It isn't a real Birthday Story but a kind of summary of his life from another Point of View.

TITLE: Thoughts from the Higher Planes  
AUTHOR: lillithtauri  
EMAIL: lillithtauri@yahoo.de  
RATING: PG with a hint of slash but if you blink you may miss it  
CATEGORY: POV  
SUMMARY: Someone thinks about Daniel  
SPOILERS: throughout the entire series  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many Thanks to Anne for her fast and gentle Beta and to Char and the others on the chat for their support and cheer-leading. Oh and all the remaining errors are mine and only mine.  
DISCLAIMER:  
The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

 

Hello, you may wonder what I’m doing here since I’m supposed to fight Anubis till the End of Time.

Oh, sorry. For those of you who may wonder who the heck I am; I’m Oma Desala and the others of my kind are not very happy that they were forced to interfere in order to end the fight between me and Anubis. I’m needed. Thanks to a stubborn, determined human being who refuses to simply sit back and watch the injustice self-proclaimed gods or other megalomaniacs inflict onto the galaxy he lives in. And he does not trust my people to help him and his brothers in arms to right what’s wrong.  
And he’s right.

I never suspected that someone from a lower plane of existence would have such an influence in the fate of the galaxy. And he was, and is, not a warrior in the normal sense of the word. His weapons of choice are always words and knowledge and compassion for life, not guns or cannons or any other implement invented to destroy. Oh, don’t get me wrong, he’s not a pushover; he simply picks his fights and when there’s no other option left he can fight with the best of them.

I noticed him for the first time many years in the past. I was roaming the Milky Way and had reached a remote part of it when an awareness of such overwhelming pain hit me that I lost control and nearly fell into the sun which was the center of that little system I'd just passed. When I regained my bearings I zeroed in on the beautiful blue and white and green gem that was the third planet of Sol and where that wave of pain had come from

That’s when I first met Daniel Jackson. He was such a small boy and his big blue eyes so earnest and full of wisdom beyond his years.

Sitting on a bed in what I guessed was a hospital, he was holding a stuffed animal in his arms. Between sobs he was comforting his plush friend, telling it not to be afraid; Grandpa Nick would come and take care of them. And Mommy and Daddy would watch out for them, because they were now in heaven and could see them wherever they would go.

Then the Others found me and I had to leave. Even I could not foresee what a selfish bastard Nicolas Ballard was and how badly he was going to let that little boy down.

It was a long time before Daniel crossed my path again.

You know about Kheb? It is my refuge when I'm not roaming the galaxy. A quite, rural place where I can hide when the Others, again, are getting on my nerves for not strictly sticking to their rules.

One day a servant of Amonet, the Queen of Apophis, brought a baby boy to the monastery, where I reside, to make sure of his safety and to hide him from the clutches of Apophis and his many enemies. I took the boy in to ensure that he would not fall to the evil side that was within him....

Color me surprised when all of a sudden Daniel and, as I now know, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, the Jaffa Teal'c and Master Bra'tac showed up in search of the baby. During the hours he stayed in the monastery talking to the monk aka me I learned about the life he had lived so far and something that he wasn't even aware he gave away - his love for Jack O'Neill. Something, I have to confess, I totally underestimated at that time.

I was so proud of Daniel when he finally connected the dots and came to the conclusion that the boy's only chance for a life without evil was to stay with me. It nearly broke his heart but being the man he is he did the right thing. Then things got ugly and in order to save Daniel and his friends I had to take out a troop of Jaffa warriors. Not a nice task and nothing the Others would approve of, but there you go.

Over the next few years I followed his path loosely. And then, all of a sudden, Daniel was dying from radiation poisoning. I did the only thing I could do. I offered him ascension. After a hard struggle, he was not sure whether he deserved ascension, he gave in, but only because he hoped he could continue to make a difference

At first he was too weak to really pay attention as to what was going on around him. Soon though his strength came back and with it an unquenchable curiosity.

In the beginning it was highly amusing for I hadn't been used to this character trait in a long time. As an ascended being curiosity is only a faint whisper of a time long gone and almost forgotten. After a while though it wasn't amusing anymore, it was unnerving.

With every new thing Daniel learned and saw his mind grew more and more agitated and impatient. He questioned our decision to stay out of all the skirmishes and cruelties committed by the Goa'uld and other militant races. You can guess that was not something that helped him to make a lot of friends amongst the Others.

Something else was grating on my nerves and patience. He was not able to sever the bonds that tied him to his friends on Earth, especially Jack O'Neill. As soon as I turned my back on him he escaped to follow their paths across the galaxy. When he tinkered with our law to rescue Jack O'Neill from Ba'al's fortress I was barely able to convince the Others that something alike would never happen again. But in the end they agreed that Daniel was young and would learn the rules in time.

Oh dear, I couldn't have been more wrong!

When Anubis, who else, threatened Abydos, Daniel crossed the line. I wasn't able to prevent the punishment the Others executed on him. I could only prevent the worst of it.

His friends eventually found him on Vis Uban. I will never forget the pain in O'Neill's eyes when he registered that Daniels memories were gone. If the Others had succeeded then that would have been permanent, but I have a trick or two up my sleeves, too. So in time Daniel regained all his memories from before his ascension and, to my own surprise, some flickers of his time as an ascended being.

That should have been my last encounter with Daniel, but the man is nothing if not full of surprises.

Next thing I saw of him was him showing up in my little diner between his plane of existence and mine after he had managed to get killed by ReplicatorCarter. What a mess, as Jack O'Neill would phrase it. Of course he stumbled over Anubis, not knowing until near the end that it was him. Passionately he tried to convince the Others to step in and stop Anubis from conquering the galaxy and render it into his very own playground. He was so angry and desperate and so nearly defeated by the lack of compassion from the Others that I could no longer stand it and did what I should have done a long time ago. I engaged Anubis in a fight we both knew neither of us could really win because Anubis was part ascended. So the playing field was even and the fight would go on forever.

Can you imagine my surprise when the Others took matters in hand and defeated Anubis for me. Right after that they filled me in on what had happened while I had been busy taking care of Anubis.

A very old enemy, the Ori, had discovered a way to reach the Milky Way which we thought we had hidden from detection after our last fight aeons ago. But leave it to Daniel and his friends to stumble over them. Before they really knew what hit them, the Ori were there and, in their unrelenting ways, started to enslave the galaxy.

Then Daniel discovered that Merlin was not a legend but another ancient being and managed to find him. With his help they managed to defeat the Ori, but to what a cost. First Daniel let Merlin take up residence in his mind. Then, in a harebrained move, he let himself get turned into a Prior with the purpose to get caught by his friends to fill them in on the plan he was scheming for the defeat of the Ori. If not for Jack O'Neill and his trust in him they would never have been able to go through with that. But it worked.

Now Merlin, that old fool, was too weak to leave Daniel's mind as planned.

That was when the Others showed some mercy. Because, if the Ori had been successful in their quest, their next step would have been an attack on us. With all the power they had gained by then it was entirely possible that they would have been successful.

So they decided Daniel had proven himself worthy of getting their help. They retrieved me from the fight and sent me to Earth.

Now I'm standing beside Daniel's bed with O'Neill hovering and watching me like a hawk. He doesn't trust me and the other “glowy folks” as he dubbed us, at all. Daniel's still form looks exhausted from the ordeal and as I touch his forehead I can sense the weak consciousness of Merlin. With a lot of “Mumbo-Jumbo” as O'Neill would say, I manage to free Daniel's mind from Merlin. From the outside it looks like I am caressing his brow, but believe me, it is a hard task. Shortly after, Daniel slowly stirs and even before he is really aware of anything a hoarsely whispered “Jack” escapes his cracked lips.

O'Neill's eyes light up and in a flash he is by Daniel's side.

My work here is done and I leave without anyone noticing it. I will always watch over Daniel and his friends and when Daniel's time comes I will be there for him. Oh, and for O'Neill too, because an ascended Daniel without his colonel is way too much trouble, even for us Ancients.

Fin


End file.
